Highlight
by NinaCat19
Summary: AU. Natsu era el jefe de la dulce Srita. Heartfilia y un acuerdo los hacía gozar de un mes de sexo sin compromiso. No quería herirla. Pero tampoco quería enamorarla. Y no contó con que llegar hasta el punto culminante le traería más complicaciones de las que creía. One-shot. NatsuxLucy.


**NOTA:** ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía algo tan romántico. La verdad es que la idea surgió como un NaLu hace muchísimo tiempo pero lo desarrollé como un original. Como sea, quise subirlo para todos aquellos amantes del NatsuxLucy que necesitan su dosis xD Quiero aclarar que usé un vocabulario algo vulgar. Si lees y no te gusta, habrá sido bajo tu propia responsabilidad. ¡Besos!

P.D: Dependiendo de mis ganas haré otro capítulo :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>HIGHLIGHT<strong>

**.**

Desde que ella empezó a trabajar aquí mi mundo se puso de cabeza. Podía oler su perfume de vainilla aunque estuviera al otro lado de la pared. Su voz quedaba dentro de mi cabeza durante varios segundos, saboreaba la sensación de las palabras proviniendo de sus rosados labios. Suspiré, echándome para atrás en la silla reclinable de mi despacho. Sólo era medio día y una notable erección yacía bajo mis pantalones. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, imaginándomela de rodillas con su carita dulce.

No podía culpar a mi polla. La chica era preciosa, tenía una figura excitante; sus largas piernas eran sedosas al tacto, su diminuta cintura era la prueba de que la famosa cintura de avispa era posible y no un mito, y sus pechos, tan llenos y redondeados con aquellos pezones de frambuesa… Dios mío, era una auténtica tentación.

Gruñí al sentir que mi miembro daba un brinco, exigiendo ser liberado y lo dejara cumplir su misión. Necesita un coño al qué follar. Pero no cualquiera, necesitaba el de la señorita Lucy Heartfilia. Hoy. Ahora. En este mismo puto momento.

Hice puño una mano, joder, no podía simplemente llamarla como un loco desesperado por sexo, sin embargo, iba a ser una estupidez si no lo hacía cuando la tenía al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente era mi secretaria.

—Srita. Heartfilia, ¿podría venir por favor? —cuando oprimí el botón del intercomunicador no pensé en que mi voz fuera a oírse más ronca.

Su melodiosa voz contestó de inmediato.

—Sí, como usted diga, Señor Dragneel.

Sonó el timbrazo que daba fin a la comunicación. Sonreí de medio lado, debo aceptar que, arrogantemente me hacía sentir muy bien que ella se oyera tan sumisa. De tan sólo pensarlo ya me encontraba más duro.

Tocaron a la puerta un segundo después, por supuesto que le permití pasar a quien yo ya sabía que era.

—Adelante.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con la imagen de una sensual mujer de cabello rubio, cubierta por un vestido adecuado para el trabajo pero demasiado sugestivo para mi pervertida mente. Mis ojos la examinaron. Sus muslos se marcaban al igual que su trasero, y el poco escote aunque no profundo, dejaba a la vista el inicio de su canalillo. Y sus zapatos de tacón hicieron que mi polla diera otra palpitación.

—¿Necesita algo, Señor Dragneel?

Su boquita estaba pintada de rosa cereza. Poco a poco el rubor invadió la piel de sus mejillas, eso me hizo sonreír más. Ella seguramente ya se estaba imaginando lo que necesitaba. Bajó la mirada de mi rostro a mi corbata y dobló las piernas haciendo que sus rodillas expuestas chocaran la una con la otra.

—Cierre la puerta, Srita. Heartfilia.

Mi secretaria sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería, llevó una mano al seguro y lo giró, encerrándonos entre las cuatro paredes. Volvió el rostro a mí y se pasó una mano por un mechón de pelo hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja, dejándome ver que traía puestos los pendientes de turmalina rosa que compré para ella. Me dedicó una mirada inocente mientras se mordía el labio inferior delicadamente para no estropear el lápiz labial. Elevé la barbilla.

_Nena, el maquillaje se te está a punto de correr. Y no sólo eso._

Me levanté desprendiendo más seguridad de la habitual. Mi excitación estaba llegando a límites inexplicables, mi verga dejaba en ridículo cualquier piedra. Esquivé el escritorio que nos separaba y prácticamente me aventé a ella. La tomé de la cintura con fuerza y de la nuca me aferré a su pelo, estampándole un beso hice que se golpeara contra la puerta.

Suspiró en cuanto le lamí los labios y metí mi lengua dentro de ella. Me tomó por el cuello, acariciándome con desesperación; subió una pierna por mi cadera y entonces bajé mi mano a su sueva culo para arrimarla a mi pelvis en donde mi polla se clavaba en su plano vientre.

Le mordí los labios y gimió. Sus dientes chocaban contra los míos y nuestras lenguas se enrollaban. Ya sabía que su boca era una adicción tan deliciosa que bebía de ella como si hubiese estado en un desierto, pero notaba algo diferente. _¿Afecto?_ Me olvidé de esa estupidez y me centré en lo que estaba haciendo. Subí el pliegue de la falda y escurrí mis dedos hasta hallar la fina tela de encaje que me apartaba de su dulce sexo. Pasé dos dedos por encima y escuché un gemido más profundo y femenino que me hizo abandonar sus labios, ahora hinchados y rojos, sin necesidad del maquillaje. Se retorció entre mi cuerpo y la puerta cuando retiré la tira de sus bragas y le toqué la entrada de la vagina. _Hum, depilada del todo._ Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, absorbiendo las maravillosas sensaciones que mis dedos le provocaba entre las piernas.

Busqué su manojo de nervios y le di un pellizco que la obligó a perder fuerzas, dejando que sus manos se apoyaran en mis hombros pero que sus pechos se estrellaran inevitablemente en mi torso. Hundió la cara en mi cuello, justo debajo de mi barbilla. Le sacaba al menos una cabeza ya con los tacos puestos. Sus manos se aferraron más, y casi restregándose conmigo, la carne de sus deliciosos pechos me pedía que les diera atención, que le quitara el vestido y saboreara su piel.

Enterré un dedo en su mojado y suave coño. Luego otro y empecé a sacar y meterlos lentamente.

Lucy gimió fuertemente, subiendo la pierna a todo lo que podía y clavándome el tacón en el muslo. Estaba bien tener sexo en el trabajo, finalmente yo era el jefe de todos los de aquí, pero eso no implicaba hacer que todo el puto edificio escuchara cómo llevaba a una chica al orgasmo.

—No grites tan alto, no querrás que todos sepan lo pervertida que eres —le susurré al oído—. No querrás que todos se enteren de que te gusta que te folle en mi despacho.

Me miró a los ojos. Sus manos se acercaron a mi bragueta y se deshizo de la primera barrera, después de los calzoncillos y mi duro y caliente miembro quedó al aire. Su respiración era densa y entrecortada, todo su bendito cuerpo vibraba en espera de la satisfacción. Le rompí la braguitas de un tiro y las boté a un lado, ya luego las guardaría para la colección. Me acerqué a su blanco cuello para morderlo, provocando que lo estirara y me dejara espacio para lamérselo. Un dedo travieso acarició la punta de mi polla.

_No puedo más._

Ahuequé su culo entre mis manos y le clavé los dedos, la levanté sin ningún esfuerzo, era casi una pluma. Como tenía sus dos hermosas piernas a cada lado de mí, tenía la certeza de que su coñito mojado y abierto ansiaba mi llegada pero para poder ver su rostro de frustración, acerqué mi polla a su sexo y lo deslicé entre sus pliegues, notando cómo se humedecía más.

Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para acallar su voz.

Me froté un poco más.

—Por favor… —gimoteó excitada, con la cara roja y preciosa.

Jadeé derrotado, la agarré con fuerza de las nalgas y la giré hacia el enorme escritorio de madera en donde la recosté de espaldas como todo un bruto pero cuidando de no lastimarla con algún objeto, los papeles y bolígrafos cayeron al suelo dejándola con el sexo en bandeja de plata.

—Natsu…

La admiré durante un segundo de tortura: su ropa toda desarreglada, su cabello alborotado, la piel sensible, el coño suplicándome, los pezones duros marcándose contra la tela del vestido… los pendientes y los zapatos. Me quemaba la pasión. Maldito animal estaba hecho.

Me coloqué encima de ella y empujé mi grueso miembro dentro de su sexo de una firme embestida. Gritó con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho demasiado alto y con un grado de erotismo gigante. No la culpaba, mi polla se clavaba como si estuviera poseída.

Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos, acercándome a ella para besarme, haciendo que me comiera todos sus pervertidos sonidos. Aceleré mis movimientos, follándomela a lo bestia. Era una sensación que sólo con mi secretaría tenía el derecho de darme. Sus paredes vaginales abrigaron mi pene, invitándolo a seguir entrando, así que la metía con más energía.

Entre besos Lucy decía mi nombre, hasta que se mordió los labios en cuanto el orgasmo reventó dentro de su cuerpo y la dejó flotando. Sus pantorrillas se apretaron a mis caderas y de inmediato me corrí, dejando salir mi simiente a chorros calientes. Mi polla palpitó hasta saciarse.

Ambos respiramos jadeantes durante un minutos, luego le di un beso en la frente y abrió sus ojos marrones, que me miraban con un brillo que me indicaba lo mismo que hace un rato había dejado pasar.

Una sonrisita apareció en su rostro y me acarició la mejilla antes de que saliera de ella. Se bajó del escritorio y empezó a arreglarse las ropas. Yo hice lo propio limpiándome con un pañuelo que tiré al instante, luego cerrándome la cremallera y guardando la polla, hasta que volviera a querer salir.

Lucy se acomodaba el cabello cuando me dijo:

—¿Necesita algo más, Señor Dragneel?

Suspiré, notando que su rostro seguía sonrojado. Saldría con ese aspecto y si algún maldito la veía se iba a imaginar metido entre sus piernas.

—Sí —espeté, molesto sin saber por qué—. En tres días viajaré a Inglaterra, por favor reserva un vuelo. Y dile al idiota de Sting Eucliffe que se cancela la junta.

Mi dulce secretaria asintió, se dirigió a la puerta a paso digno de una mujer sensual y dulce como lo era ella. Acomodé mi corbata entretanto veía sus caderas moverse, mi furia de hace rato, causada por quién sabe qué, disminuyó gracias a su inconsciente encanto femenino.

Enarqué una ceja. De repente me pregunté algo.

—Lucy —la llamé. Dejé por un momento el rollo de las formalidades.

Ella giró el cuello, mirándome desde su hombro. Se veía muy sexy.

—¿Sí?

—¿No vas a limpiarte? —pregunté casi gruñendo, señalando la caja de pañuelos con una inclinación de la barbilla—. Si sales así, vas a oler a sexo.

Quitó el pestillo.

—No —se volvió y abrió la puerta—. Este día quiero oler a ti, Natsu.

Salió de mi despacho, dejándome con una nueva erección.

._.

Una hora después de trabajo difícil (por culpa de un problemón bajo mis pantalones) salí a comer. Fruncí el ceño al no encontrar sentada en su cómoda silla a Lucy. Era muy extraño que ella abandonara su puesto sin que yo se lo pidiera y era todavía más extraño que se fuera sin avisarme. Su hora de comida era media hora más tarde que la mía, quizá el sexo de medio día la había puesto hambrienta y no tuvo de otra más que ir a tomar un refrigerio. Me quedé mirando su lugar de trabajo. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que vino a hacer su entrevista con aquel vestidito azul y aquellos zapatos de aguja, contoneando su cuerpazo. Desde ese día la deseé en mi cama, y hasta ahora no dejaba de hacerlo. Para los negocios usaba el cerebro, pero para mis necesidades sexuales por supuesto que usaba el falo.

Fui al ascensor, apreté el botón y esperé.

Jamás llevaba a Lucy a comer, salvo por el tercer día en que se presentó al trabajo. Su perfume, el aroma de su pelo y la frescura de su piel me llamaron a gritos, así que la invité al restaurante japonés no muy lejos de aquí y entonces, después de una tranquila comida, me la llevé a un hotel y me la follé.

Entré al elevador.

Claro que no era la primera mujer de curvas de infarto que me llevaba a la cama, muchos menos de las primeras rubias que caían, sin embargo, algo en su mirada, en sus adorables ojos color chocolate me animó a ofrecerle un inusual acuerdo. Un mes de aventura sexual con el jefe a cambio de que le comprara todo lo que quisiera, incluyendo pagar la deuda del departamento que recién había adquirido Lucy. Todo lo que quisiera ella y todo lo que quisiera yo, añadiendo el montonal de lencería que necesitaba, pues eran muchas las ocasiones que se me daba arrancárselas, rompérselas y destrozárselas.

No era el mejor trato de mi vida para nada, es más, lo creí innecesario después de los primeros siete días al ver que ella lo disfrutaba, al principio le costó desenvolverse y después parecía que el sexo la volvía otra. Ya no tenía complejos y lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Sonreí forzadamente, pensando en sus palabras que me habían hecho dudar por un instante, no quería herirla: _Prometo no enamorarme, si tú haces nada que me haga hacerlo._

Llegué al primer piso, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y caminé con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

El sexo traía complicaciones siempre con las mujeres, pensaban que nada más con llevártelas a la cama ya era hacerles el amor, cuando en realidad sólo era saciar una necesidad. Follar no era lo mismo y lo que yo hacía era precisamente eso. Follar.

._.

El filete Wellington estuvo exquisito. Regresé a trabajar a las tres de la tarde, a esa hora mi secretaria ya estaría sí o sí de vuelta en su puesto. Tenía que decirle que recorriera toda mi agenda de la próxima semana a la siguiente. El maldito vuelo a Inglaterra no me emocionaba, principalmente porque ella no podría venir conmigo con cualquier excusa insignificante sólo para tenerla a mi disposición de tener relaciones.

Para mi sorpresa, Lucy no había retomado sus actividades. Apreté la mandíbula, ¿dónde mierda estaba esa mujer? No sabía si sentirme tenso, preocupado o enojado. Al parecer eran las tres. Tomé mi teléfono celular y le mandé un mensaje.

«Donde estas?»

Confié en que su respuesta no tardaría en llegar pero obtuve todo lo contrario: nada. La preocupación fue en aumento por lo que le escribí otro.

«Lucy, dónde mierda estás?»

Esperé cinco minutos y fue mucho más de lo que en realidad podía. Me encerré en mi despacho. Opté por llamarla y al llevarme el auricular a la oreja lo único que escuché fue tono tras tono hasta su buzón de voz. Ahora fue la ira lo que me puso efervescente. Tuve que enviarle un nuevo mensaje lleno de molestia.

«DÓNDE COÑO ESTAS LUCY HEARTFILIA?»

Y luego otro.

«Contesta el puto teléfono»

La llamé múltiples veces pero no obtuve ni un mierda.

._.

No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco era como si fuera su dueño, maldición, así que dejé pasar el tiempo con unos papeles que trataba de leer y que al final no supe ni de qué diablos hablaban. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello. Ya iban a dar las seis. Suspiré derrotado, así que me levanté, no me importaba ni una jodida hostia, saldría a buscarla aunque fuera en todo el puñetero edificio. Increíblemente, para mi alivio o tortura (Dios, me ponía como un toro), la encontré recogiendo su bolso con una mano y con la otra enviando un mensaje de texto.

Su desinterés por mi presencia me dejó como una cabra, no sabía en dónde ni con quién había estado todo este tiempo y el instinto me decía que algo raro pasaba.

—¿Se puede saber a quién coño sí le contestas mientras que a mí me dejas como un imbécil esperando? —escupí.

Lucy tecleó un poco más en su Blackberry y me miró después de guardársela en el bolso.

—Un amigo.

—¿Qué amigo?

—Señor Dragneel, ¿no cree que esté siendo poco condescendiente conmigo?

Arrugué el entrecejo.

—No me vengas con Señor Dragneel —advertí, dejándole ver mi enfado—. ¿Con quién has estado?

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Posó una mano en su cadera.

—No es asunto tuyo —fue su seca contestación.

Empecé a respirar con más ímpetu, las aletas de mi nariz se expandía casi como las de un animal a punto de atacar al enemigo. Apreté los puños, luchando por no darle un golpe a su escritorio. Esa no era la respuesta correcta, algo en mis venas me quemaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo con ansias de hacerme estallar como un volcán de lava. Me contuve de lo que pensaba hacerle, sin embargo, al percatarme de que en su cuello había aparecido una marca rojiza que no había dejado yo, fue imposible que lo dejara pasar por alto. Lucy respingó al darse cuenta de a dónde fijaba mi mirada. Quiso echarse para atrás y huir pero no la dejé ni de chiste.

De una zancada me acerqué hasta quedar en frente de ella y la agarré de los brazos. Se retorció intentando liberarse, la acorralé contra la pared más cercana y la tomé bruscamente de la barbilla.

—No me estés jodiendo, Lucy.

Pegué mi boca a la suya y la devoré ferozmente, descargué mi ira por un instante, haciéndole daño en un labio, lamí la gota de sangre y después relajé mis hombros lo más que podía al sentir el deseo de poseerla. Mi polla se despertó y se movió ávida. Lucy dejó de forcejear y me correspondió el beso sacando sus habituales gemidos. La solté de los brazos, su bolso cayó al suelo y le rodeé la cintura mientras apretaba mi miembro contra su delicioso cuerpo. Enseguida sentí sus dedos en mi cuello, lo cual profundizó el beso. Siguió rozando su boca apasionadamente con la mía, le encantaba juguetear con la lengua un largo rato.

Como pensaba con la polla, tuve que cambiarla por el cerebro así que me separé de ella, recordando el porqué me sentía tan enfadado. Liberó un suspiro de asombro y excitación. La cogí de las caderas y la incliné en el escritorio, dándome una vista espectacular con su trasero en pompa. Era el culo más redondo que había visto. Trató de enderezarse pero no la dejé, me moví rápidamente y le enrollé el vestido hasta la cintura delatando sus cachetes al descubierto a la vez que su dulce sexo lubricado. Una pizca de alegría iluminó mi rostro al descubrir que ya no tenía bragas por mi culpa, pero pensar en que alguien la había mirado además de mí, me indujo a castigarla.

—Has sido muy mala, Lucy —susurré, viendo cómo mi palma acarició su culo.

Ella se estremeció.

—N-no… Espera, a-aquí no…

Joder, cuando usaba esa voz de súplica e inocencia, haciéndola parecer tan indefensa, me la ponía muy dura. Retiré su dorado pelo de sus hombros para darle un beso ahí, aprovechando la cercanía para susurrarle:

—¿Dónde coño has estado?

Apretó los labios. No quería decirme la verdad.

Me alejé y dispuesto a darle un azote, levanté la mano derecha. Lucy retorció la cintura, regalándome un erótico movimiento de su sexo.

—Natsu… —gimió—, si me azotas no voy a poder evitar gritar.

Por lo visto, le preocupaba que alguien nos descubriera, pero eso ya no era de mi importancia, a estas horas en este piso sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Sonreí.

—Bien. Quiero oírte, Lucy.

Mi mano aterrizó en una de sus nalgas, ocasionando un magnífico sonido. La zona se coloreó de un rojo precioso que me recordaba al de sus mejillas.

—¡Ah!

—¿Te gusta que te dé duro, verdad, Lucy? —pregunté mientras le daba otra nalgada.

Gimió, arqueando la espalda.

—¡Contesta! —la volví a azotar.

—¡Sí! —gimió de nuevo.

Le acaricié donde le había dañado, podía oír su entrecortada respiración en su vano intento de tranquilizarse. Amasé su culo, todo el coño lo tenía empapado. Me excitaba mucho saber que darle azotes le ponía mucho. Pasé un dedo por sus labios íntimos y emitió un gemidito ahogado. Qué dulce era. Su sexo parecía una flor derrochando su néctar.

Me desbroché los pantalones y bajé mi ropa interior como un desesperado. Tomé mi miembro entre mis dedos y me acaricié un poco. Mi glande hinchado se lubricaba con el líquido pre seminal.

—Por favor… Natsu…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Srita. Heartfilia?

Meneó sus caderas en frente de mis narices, provocándome descaradamente.

—Fóllame.

—¿Dónde y con quién estabas?

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Con Gray.

—¿Gray Fullbuster?

Asintió, tenía los ojos brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas, en verdad deseaba que la poseyera sobre su mesa. Hinqué mis dedos en su cintura y acerqué mi pene a su mojada entrada.

—¿Qué mierda hacías con él tanto tiempo?

Todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir el contacto de mi dura y larga polla. Pero no respondió.

Enterré mi glande, Lucy liberó un sensual jadeo por reacción. Echó el culo hacia atrás pero me alejé.

—Yo… —comenzó a murmurar.

—Dime —metí la mitad de mi miembro en su interior.

—Natsu… Por favor, por favor, fóllame —gimoteó—. Por favor. ¡Natsu!

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me decía la verdad? Casi me dolió el sexo cuando la penetré como un bruto. No me iba a decir nada, así que perder la oportunidad de hacerla mía una vez más no se me iba a escapar de entre las manos.

La habitación se inundó de su femenina voz. Empujaba y salía de su coño, oyendo sus sollozos de placer que me pedían por más. Gruñí. Me acerqué a su espalda y le puse las manos encima de sus tetas cubiertas por la tela. Continué moviéndome, embistiéndola con firmeza. El sudor emergía de mi frente por el ejercicio. Su coño me apretaba y succionaba como si no me quisiera dejar ir nunca.

Besé su oreja y le chupé el lóbulo.

—Eres mía —jadeé.

Lamí la curva de su cuello hasta llegar a la puta marca. La mordí ahí, dejándole en claro de quién era, a quién pertenecía. Sus preciosos ojos vieron de soslayo lo que hacía.

—¡Ah! Natsu… ¡Voy a correrme!

_Joder, sí._

Apresuré mis salvajes arremetidas y finalmente dejé que mi semen la llenara como era debido. La verdad es que sonaba como de la época de los trogloditas sin cerebro pero saber que mi esencia quedaba en su interior, me enloquecía. Tanto así que habíamos acordado en que ella debería tomar la píldora. Lucy no la tomaba hasta el día en que me conoció. La primera vez tuvimos que usar condón. Y jamás lo volveré utilizar, no con ella.

Me incorporé, guardé al muchacho y la ayudé a quedar presentable, lo suficiente como para que no se viera con cara de «me acabo de follar al puto jefe, tío» aunque esa fuera la pura verdad.

Lucy suspiró. Se veía muy mona con esa carita postcoital.

—¿Ne… necesitas que haga algo antes de que me vaya?

—No.

—Okay.

Recogió su pequeño bolso y antes de dar el primer paso a la salida se mordió el labio. Eso me recordó que la había lastimado antes.

—Lucy.

Dio un brinquito al escuchar su nombre.

—¿S-sí?

—Estás muy guapa.

Y, aunque me pareció que lo que le dije había sido un cumplido bárbaro, también me pareció haber visto decepción en sus ojos.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana.

Esquivó cualquier otro contacto conmigo y se marchó.

._.

_Gray Fullbuster. _

No sabía mucho de él. La verdad es que lo único que tenía entendido era que había sido un tío con mucha suerte por haberse librado de la muerta en un accidente de tráfico hace un año. Era sólo un tipo del piso de abajo, nadie especial que debiera de investigar. Sólo un peón más de mi edificio. Pero si tenía que ver algo con Lucy tal vez debería tener un poco más de información de él para estar seguro. ¿Se la habría tirado en el tiempo que ella no estuvo aquí? _Posiblemente sí._ Joder, Lucy me dijo que había estado con él. Y luego estaba esa marca en su cuello.

No había razones por las que estar a esa hora en mi oficina cuando bien podría estar en un bar o un buen restaurante tomando una copa de vino. A regañadientes me exigí dejarlo pasar y no darle más vueltas al asunto. Si Lucy tonteaba con otros no era de mi incumbencia. Era una mujer preciosa, no podía darle alas a todo el mundo, pero tampoco podía quedarse con un solo tío, ¿no?

Hum, bueno… ¿Y por qué carajos no? Mientras yo fuera aquel tío. Yo no había estado con otra durante estos quince días. Todavía faltaba la mitad. En ninguna parte de nuestro acuerdo se había pedido fidelidad. Sin embargo, compartirla no entraba en mis planes.

Cuando estuve en recepción, Sherry Blendy seguía acomodando papeles.

—Buenas noches, Señor Dragneel.

—Buenas noches —respondí sin ganas. Casualmente le quise preguntar una cosa y mi ánimo volvió—; Sherry, ¿sabe si la señorita Heartfilia ya se ha retirado?

Ella me miró sonriente.

—Aún no.

Carraspeé antes de hablar, quería oírme despreocupado.

—¿No la ha visto?

No funcionó del todo.

—Hum, creo que ha ido al centro de copiado del 21.

—¿Sola? ¿A esta hora? ¿Para qué? —las preguntas habían salido de mi boca, impulsadas por una inmensa necesidad de saber.

—Gray Fullbuster, el chico del piso 21 le pidió compañía. Dijo algo de ayudar con la tinta. No sé muy bien de qué hablaban, señor.

Mi ceño se frunció inexorablemente. Oír el nombre de ese cabrón con algo que ver con mi chica me sacó de mis casillas. Y un momento, ¿mi chica? Vaya mierda, ahora quería enterarme qué se traían esos dos. Tragué saliva y rogué para que lo próximo que saliera de mi boca sonara convincente.

—Parece que olvidé mi celular en mi despacho, iré por él.

—Como usted diga, Señor Dragneel.

Sherry se la creyó o prefirió ignorarlo, cosa que no me pudo haber importado menos. Corrí al ascensor y oprimí el botón de llamada. El tiempo que tardé en subir al puto piso veintiuno se me hizo eterno. Jodido piso más amplio el que tenía este departamento. Cuando crucé por las oficinas, me pareció ver a un hombre de intendencia pero nada más. Enarqué las cejas. Furioso e inquieto me pasé la mano por el pelo. Estaba harto de tener que sentirme así, como si me hubiera enamorado de Lucy. Hice una mueca, no supe si de disgusto o de revelación. Lo que si sabía era que los murmullos que provenían del fondo eran de mi secretaria. Y que la voz grave que la acompañaba era de un hombre. No fui capaz de distinguir todo el diálogo pero me bastó con entender «hacer el amor» y «déjalo ya» para tensarme. Tuve cuidado de ir despacio para evitar hacer ruido, la luz del pasillo por fortuna estaba apagada y la iluminación que provenía del cuarto de copiado me ayudaba a orientarme. Gracias a Dios la puerta estaba abierta. Me quedé pegado de espaldas a una pared, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por quedar desapercibido. Estiré el cuello y pude ver el bello rostro de Lucy. Sonreí al verla, al menos no parecía como si acabaran un round de sexo, pero luego me ardió la sangre al ver cómo el tipo la abrazaba y ocultaba en su pecho. Apreté la mandíbula y mis manos se cerraron en puños apretados sin darme cuenta.

—Ya no puedo, Gray —sollozó MÍ chica.

_Mía, carajo. Aléjate de ella, cabrón._

—No llores —la consoló dándole un beso en la coronilla. Maldita sea, quería abalanzarme y partirle su estúpido rostro. Se había librado de un accidente de tráfico pero no se podría salvar de mí.

—¿Q-qué hago? —levantó el rostro y me dejó ver sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué Lucy estaba llorando? ¿Ese hijo de puta la había lastimado? Gruñí sonoramente y Gray me oyó, miró de reojo hacia acá pero me apuré a esconderme entre la oscuridad. _Mierda._ Ahora tendría que quedarme sin espiar por mi bien. Quería escuchar todo, no era tan idiota como para correr el riesgo de que me descubrieran. Sin embargo, sabía que él la estaba tocando… y eso me hacía querer cortar cabezas.

—Lucy…

—¿Q-qué haces Gray?

La voz de mi chica se alarmó y cambió, al parecer ya no estaba llorando. ¿Qué demonios hacían? Agudicé el oído. Y entonces se vino un gemido ahogado.

—¡No me toques aquí!

¡¿Ese cabrón dónde la había tocado?! Me obligué a quedarme plantado en mi sitio.

—Lucy, olvídate de él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Puedes olvidarte de él conmigo. No necesitas que alguien te dé duro en un escritorio, puedo hacerlo yo contra esa fotocopiadora.

—¿Q-quéeeee? ¿Gray…? ¡Espera! ¡No! —el sonido de algo golpearse contra un cacharro sonó—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, preciosa.

—¡Pero qué…! —una risita—. ¡Ah! —un gemido salió de la boca de Lucy.

—¿Está bien así o prefieres más duro, Lucy?

—¡No! ¡Sé más suave, por favor!

Otro gemido.

—¿Así?

—¡Sí!

No pude más. Mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y la imagen de mi Lucy envuelta en otros brazos que nos fueran los míos me dio náuseas. Entré como si fuera el mismo diablo y fuera a llevarme a ese tío al mismísimo infierno. Mis ojos nos podían estar más inyectados en sangre. Estaba celoso, maldita sea. Esa mujer era mía, mi chica, mi futura novia, la próxima Señora Dragneel y la madre de mis hijos. La amaba.

—¡Suéltala, CABRÓN de MIERD…!

Y quedé como un completo imbécil cuando los encontré de esta forma: Lucy sentada en lo alto de una máquina de copiado, con las manos de Gray en sus pies. Sus caras de asombro se quedaban cortas a comparación de la que seguro pintaba yo. ¿Un masaje? ¿Algo así? ¿O una posible mala broma entre compañeros? No lo supe descifrar.

—¿Qué hostia…?

—¿Natsu?

Gray finalmente le quitó las manos de encima y dejó que se recolocara los zapatos, al parecer su ropa estaba intacta, o al menos como yo la había dejado. Lucy se sonrojó de inmediato y evitó toparse con mis ojos que se calmaban lentamente. Seguí admirándola, era bellísima; pero entonces Gray me lo arruinó poniendo su horrible rostro delante de mí.

—Oye tú, ¿qué coño hacías ahí espiándonos?

Lo pasé de largo y miré a Lucy.

—Lucy, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Removió nerviosa las manos arriba de su regazo. Antes de hablar echó un vistazo a Gray entretanto se guardaba un bucle de pelo tras la oreja. Ya no tenía los pendientes puestos. Eso sólo fue como un puñal en el hombro comparado con su tiro directo al corazón causado por sus siguientes palabras.

—Nada que te deba de importar.

Entrecerré los ojos, a pesar del dolor que me dejó no me la creía del todo. Ese tono duro y cortante no era propio de ella, ni siquiera con su peor enemigo. Sabía que en el fondo la pasaba mal por hablarme de ese modo, sólo había que ver el esfuerzo que hacía por no ponerse a temblar. Enterró las uñas en su falda y el labio le vibró. Fue entonces que lo comprendí. Lucy estaba enamorada de mí. Curvé la boca en una sonrisa de emoción.

Fulminé de un vistazo al príncipe que masajea pies y recibí la misma cortesía de su parte, me adentré en la habitación y cuando me detuve delante de Lucy, ella cerró los ojos y se encogió encima de la copiadora. Percibí que Gray se alejaba sin decir nada. Le daba unos pocos puntos por ser inteligente y dejarnos a solas.

Tomé a Lucy de la barbilla, estimulándola a que me mirara. Cuando lo hizo le acaricié el rostro y me acerqué lentamente a darle un beso, el primer beso que le daría siendo consciente de nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo, me puso las manos en mis muñecas, deteniéndome a centímetros de su boca. Y susurró:

—Quiero romper el trato.

Vi caer una triste lágrima que se deslizó hasta la comisura de su labio. Sus uñas me arañaron las manos, como dudando si dejarme ir o no.

—¿Qué dices? —fue lo que atiné a decir.

—Se acabó, Natsu.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, no tuvo dónde guardar todo el tormento que le provocaba decirme aquello. Una línea de agua abrillantó sus mejillas y estropeó el poco maquillaje que le quedaba. Sus tupidas pestañas se empaparon más y más. El corazón se me encogió al entender que la mujer que yo adoraba sufría por mi culpa. Ahuequé sus mejillas firmemente con las palmas.

—No, Lucy…

—Déjame —tartamudeó tan vulnerablemente que me daban ganas de llenarla de flores—. Suéltame… Por favor, Natsu.

Cerró los ojos con vigor.

—No —espeté—. ¡Joder, no! ¿Por qué? —grité furioso—. ¡Si estás enamorada de mí!

Lucy se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Precisamente por eso se tiene que terminar! —replicó rozándome la nariz con la suya por un pelo—. ¡Te quiero! —gimoteó—. Natsu… ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quie…!

La besé impacientemente apagando su lloriqueo y dando paso a los gemidos que sacaba cada que se rozaban nuestros cuerpos. Enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y revolvió mi pelo con sus dedos. Me moví lo esencial para colocarme entre sus piernas. Suspiró mi nombre extasiada cuando la cogí de la cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo. Mordí y chupé sus labios una vez el contacto se tornó apasionado. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra mí y mi polla excitada latió dentro de mis pantalones. Nunca había estado más duro.

—Nena, eres mía —susurré con la voz ronca.

Lucy buscó algo en mis ojos con los suyos oscurecidos por el mismo deseo que embargaba mi ser.

—Me quieres —dijo débilmente.

Creía que ya lo había dejado claro pero pensé en que le gustaría oírmelo decir.

—Te quiero.

—Me quieres… —repitió atónita, las palabras le salieron quebradas. Se aventó a mis hombros, dejando la cabeza apoyada en uno, hundiéndola en mi cuello. Se echó a llorar una vez más, pero esta vez de felicidad—. ¿Pe… pero qué pasó con nuestro convenio?

—Que le den al convenio. Me enamoré de ti. Todo lo demás se puede ir a la mierda si quiere.

Una dulce risita invadió mis sentidos.

—Te quiero, Natsu.

Se separó lo suficiente para que nos observáramos. Y cuando se me arrimó dibujando su carita de ángel que demandaba «ahora fóllame a los bestia, por favor» el miembro casi me explota, aún así tuve que reprimir un áspero gemido para decir:

—Aquí no.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ésta preciosa mujer era demasiado expresiva, cada gesto me ponía a cien. Todo me excitaba cuando se trataba de ella. El de este caso era una mezcla de decepción y súplica. Estaba en todo su derecho a sentirse así, finalmente la mayoría de nuestras actividades amatorias se daban en el trabajo ya fuera sobre mi escritorio, en el cuarto de café, contra alguna pared o en el primer sofá que encontráramos. ¿Entonces por qué esta vez no? ¿Aquí? Sería la primera en una máquina de fotocopias. Suspiré resignándome a esperar. Valió la pena a cambio de ver la ilusión que asaltó el rostro de mi chica cuando le dije:

—Te voy a llevar a mi apartamento.

Literalmente abrió la boca creando una perfecta «o», más inocente era imposible.

._.

Ya había anochecido. El camino a mi piso no pudo durar menos que lo mismo que darle la vuelta entera a todo el mundo. La tenía muy dura. Desde que habíamos parado a la recepción a despedirnos de Sherry (quien no pasó desapercibidas nuestras manos entrelazadas) al Jaguar y de ahí al elevador que nos llevaría a mi hogar; se me hizo un castigo de Dios. Lucy se sonrojó al momento que la tomé de la parte baja de su espalda y la invité a pasar las puertas una vez las abrí. Encendí sólo una lámpara del techo, era más que suficiente con la blanca claridad de la luna que se filtraba por las enormes ventanas que dejaban a la ciudad expuesta ante nosotros.

Lucy se quedó examinando la decoración durante un instante, claramente le parecía típica de un soltero con dinero que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida negociando y follando. Eso me hizo animarme a luego pedirle que se encargara de hacer los cambios que quisiera, porque después de todo haría que se viniera a vivir conmigo para estar a su lado cada vez que despertara. Joder, imaginándonos a los dos en la ducha después de un round de sexo, para empezar otro con el agua cayendo por nuestros cuerpos hizo que la verga se me hinchara todavía más.

—Es una vista bastante hermosa —me sacó de mi fantasía. Se paró delante de los cristales y lució hermosísima con la luminiscencia dándole en la cara. Era cierto, la vista que tenía el _loft_ era de las mejores, de envidiar. No obstante, había algo más bonito que todo eso. Y era mío.

Caminé tras su espalda y le rodeé la cintura cariñosamente.

—Tengo algo mucho más hermoso entre mis brazos en este instante —susurré en su oreja, la oí suspirar y mordí su lóbulo lo que me recordó algo—: ¿Por qué te quitaste los pendientes que te regalé?

Pestañeó antes de contestarme.

—Porque quería olvidarme de ti y esos pendientes me recordaban que te amo.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podía haber alguien más dulce? Menudo romántico me estaba haciendo ahora que sabía que estaba prendado por un ángel. No me importó, igual se lo dije:

—Nena, no dejaré que te olvides de mí ni aunque que me muera. Te quiero —deslicé los dedos sobre su vientre, pasé por sus costillas y finalmente las posé sobre sus grandes tetas.

—Natsu…

—Eres mía —besé su cuello—. Repítelo.

—Soy tuya —suspiró.

Pasé mi nariz por su clavícula. Lucy se derretía ante mis caricias, cuando se dejaba hacer era muy fácil llevarla al orgasmo. Sonreí triunfante al guardarme todo su amor para mí solo. La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama, la deposité con delicadeza y me fui desvistiendo. Me quité la corbata y boté la camisa. Sus ojos cafés recorrieron mi torso desnudo mientras se mordía los labios. Las hebras doradas de su cabello se desparramaban entre las almohadas dándole una imagen sumamente erótica.

—Te deseo, Natsu.

La tomé de las mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, nena —la besé—. Siempre.

—Natsu.

—Dime.

—Hazme el amor.

Me quité el resto de mi ropa, lo cual dejó mi enorme miembro libre, casi pegándose a mi tripa. Desvestí a mi chica, disfrutando de cada pulgada de piel que dejaba al descubierto; le desabroché el vestido, la ayudé con los zapatos y cuando quedó con sólo su sujetador de encaje blanco (porque como ya sabía, desde medio día lo había pasado sin bragas) la abrí de piernas y le comí el sexo.

—¡Oh!

Chupé sus delicados labios y mordí su clítoris obteniendo una explosión de gemidos. Besé la flor que tenía ahí abajo y se retorció, pasando sus manos a mi cabeza, elevó la pelvis y por poco y se corría, no la dejé porque quería que llegara cuando yo estuviera dentro. Gimoteó de frustración.

Ella misma se retiró la última prenda y sus bonitos pechos me saludaron. Aproximé mi boca a sus erectos pezones y lo succioné como si tuviera hambre. Acarició mis músculos fibrosos, su pecho subía y bajada jadeante. Muy excitada me pidió:

—Por favor, Natsu… Quiero que me la metas.

Subí a besarla en los labios sin dejar de atender sus exquisitas tetas, con una mano las masajeé y pellizqué lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar de placer.

—Natsu…

—Un momento, nena —me posicioné en la entrada de su vagina.

—Dime que me quieres.

Metí mi polla a la mitad soltado una densa exhalación. Lucy gimió cerrando los ojos, sus pliegues se contrajeron. La cogí de las caderas para adentrarme un poco más y dominar la situación antes de perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Fallé. Eché un vistazo a su rostro y vi la misma imagen de lo prohibido.

—Te quiero —la embestí.

—Otra vez —gimió.

—Te quiero —jadeé, penetrándola más hondo—. Te quiero, Lucy...

—¡Más, Natsu! ¡Ah!

Clavé el miembro en su dulce coño de nuevo. Había fuego en mis venas. Oír lo mucho que le gustaba a mi chica que la tratara brusco, permitió que se desatara la bestia que había en mi. Salí de ella antes de que el orgasmo se creara por completo y la coloqué de lado, me puse detrás de ella y levanté su pierna para darle espacio a mis testículos antes de introducir la polla de nuevo en la sensible intimidad de Lucy. De inmediato la hundí una y otra vez desenfrenadamente. Mi chica estaba a nada de llegar al Séptimo Cielo y aún así me atreví a frotarle el clítoris con las yemas de los dedos y al ver que ella reaccionaba abriéndose más a mí, no hubo la necesidad de seguir cogiéndole la pierna por lo que le masajeé una teta

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó de placer.

Su coño se apretó deliciosamente, Lucy se corría entre mis brazos mientras le pasaba la lengua por el cuello. Prácticamente lloró de gusto.

Eyaculé en su interior, vaciando hasta la última gota dentro de ella.

Ambos yacíamos tumbados en las sábanas, recuperándonos del primero de muchos encuentros en mi cama. Salí con el pene flácido pero se recuperó a medias al ver la sublime apariencia de gatita sexy de Lucy. La junté a mí tomándola de las caderas y el estado de mi polla mejoró cuando se pegó a su suave culo. Besé su mejilla, su frente, su nariz. Aquel aliento a fresa me pegaba cerca del cuello.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —me preocupé de repente.

—No —me besó la barbilla cariñosamente—. Sólo me has dejado pegajosa y seguramente huelo a rayos. Hemos tenidos sexo tres veces hoy y ninguna vez me he limpiado.

Gruñí, estrujándola con mis brazos. Pude ver su casi imperceptible sonrisita de provocadora.

—No me tientes, nena.

Se removió para quedar de cara a mí.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —enarqué una ceja.

—Ese ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida, creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti.

Solté una carcajada.

—Eres única.

—Natsu —su voz sonó tímida—. ¿Esto significa que soy tu novia?

Toda una monada la que me había ganado. Lucy Heartfilia se había metido en un buen lío haciéndome enamorarme de ella. A veces pensaba en que no me la merecía, era demasiada dulzura, demasiada bondad y demasiada lindura que simplemente me permití ser egoísta. La quería a ella y la quería para toda la puta vida.

—No —respondí.

—¿No? —Lucy se estremeció de temor.

—No —insistí con un deje de diversión—. No si aceptas casarte conmigo. Entonces serás mi esposa.

_Mi mujer._

Se abrazó a mí dándome un beso, empezando un segundo asalto de pasión. Y antes de que pudiera al menos preguntárselo como era debido y con un enorme pedrusco por anillo, yo ya tenía la certeza de conocer su respuesta.

_Sí._


End file.
